


I'd Wait With You Forever If Only We Could Grow Old Together

by imaginaryinspiration



Series: Buttercups Forgotten [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Asriel is Dazzy again, Child Abandonment, Cute, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: Patience falls into an empty Underground until she meets Asriel and Chara and although she loves them,she's still waiting.





	I'd Wait With You Forever If Only We Could Grow Old Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dream1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream1990/gifts).



It was getting dark. She’d been here all day, and now it was getting cold and she was hungry. But that was alright. She could wait. She could find something to keep her occupied and quiet, like she always did. Her parents were coming back, they said they would. She just had to wait a little longer. She could definitely do that.

  


But a little longer turned into all night, and Patience was tired. When she woke up in the morning and her parents were still not back, she started to worry that something had happened to them. Maybe they really weren’t coming back. But she had to be sure. She could wait a little longer to see if Mother and Father were going to come back.

  


But by mid-afternoon, it’d been more than 24 hours and she was hungry, thirsty, tired, and she needed to use the restroom. She wanted to wait longer, what if her parents were coming back? But she couldn’t, she felt really hungry and this was longest she’d ever gone without food.

  


Patience looked to the mountain in the distance. She’d heard the stories, everyone had. People who climbed that mountain disappeared. Perhaps her parents had gone up there, and they wanted her to come too? This could be another test, and they expected her to know to follow them. This was a likely possibility, Patience thought. They had tested her in other ways before, and this was not a far stretch from what could be true. 

  


With these thoughts in her head, Patience set off towards Mt. Ebbot. She was sure that her parents would be up there waiting for her, and then maybe they would finally be proud of her.

  


The climb was hard, and it took a long time with her small legs, but she was patient, and she got to the top eventually. There was a big hole… and Patience tripped and fell.

  


  


  


She landed on yellow flowers, and she was surprisingly unharmed. Perhaps this was where her parents went and they were ahead of her, waiting for her to hurry up. Patience jumped up and quickly tried to get her bearings. Her parents were impatient, unlike her.

  


She walked forward and she passed into a purple colored room. There was no one here, and so she kept walking, and walking, and walking. She passed puzzles and it took her a long time to solve them, but that was okay. She was patient, and she figured each one out on her own time. In one of the puzzles, however, she realized she lost the ribbon in her hair, but she could not find it.

  


Patience looked over a city, abandoned and left in ruins. In doing so, she dropped her Toy Knife That She Carried Just In Case over the edge on accident, but that was okay. She realized that in this entire place, there was still no trace of anyone, and yet it felt like it should be bustling with life. There was no sound, though, except for the echoes of her own footsteps. She kept walking.

There was a house. Finally, maybe someone was here! Maybe this was the end and this was where her parents were waiting for her. Mother and Father probably just wanted to test Patience’s independence, and she was sure that she would pass with flying colors!

  


But when she opened the door, there was no one there. This home felt like it should be warm, and cozy, and it looked lived in. But it was cold, and empty, devoid of all life except for her. Where were her parents? Where was anyone?

  


This was okay, though. Surely, surely, she would come upon her parents eventually, and they would be so proud! She could wait for that. She was patient.

  


With some exploring, Patience found a long, long hallway and a big door that definitely looked like the exit to this place. Her parents must be on the other side of this door, they must! With considerable effort, she opened the door, and there was snow, but no parents. No matter! She would find them sometime, and she was content waiting for that moment.

  


She walked through the snow, until she ran into someone. “Oh! Pardon me!” This person was very tall and furry. It was a walking, talking, goat. It sounded like a man. 

  


“Ah… another human? Um, well, hello, small one! What might your name be?”

  


Someone wanted to talk to her? “I’m Patience.”

  


“Hello, Patience! I’m Asriel. Would you mind telling me what you’re doing here, all by yourself in the snow? Did you come from the Ruins?”

  


Patience nodded her head. “I’m looking for my parents. They must be around here somewhere.”

  


“Why do you think they would be here, in Snowdin? Wouldn’t they be on the Surface?”

  


Finally, Patience realized the foolishness of her actions. Of course they were up there! Why would her parents climb a random mountain? They were surely back at home!

  


She started to cry.

  


“Oh, no, small one, don’t cry! It’s alright! Here, come with me, and I’ll give you some warm food and a place to relax and calm down.”

  


Asriel picked Patience up and briskly started walking back to the castle. When he arrived, a confused Chara greeted him but at his request, they sliced a piece of pie for the newcomer.

  


“Who’s this, Az? Why’s there another human? What happened?”

  


“I found Patience here wandering through the Snowy Woods and all alone. She said she was looking for her parents. She can’t be more than 7 years old, Chara. I don’t know why she would think her parents are down here, or why a small child climbed Mt. Ebbot, but I couldn’t just leave her there!”

  


Patience was invited to eat supper with the Dreemurrs, and when asked, she confessed what had happened and why she was there. When she started to cry again, they both comforted her and invited her to stay with them. She understood she could not leave the Underground on her own, and she was alright with that. She would wait here patiently, until her parents came down to retrieve her and bring her home.

  


And so there was a new Dreemurr child in the family. The Underground rejoiced. The Dreemurr home was once again perpetually filled with the scent of butterscotch pie (it seemed Patience did not care for cinnamon). Patience warmed up to Asriel, calling him what Chara had once called him. Asriel was Dazzy again, to another child. Chara was treated as a sibling to Patience, and they helped to raise her with Asriel. Patience was enrolled in the Underground’s School for Small Children (Asriel took after his dad in not being creative with names). She was happy, again, like she was when she was little.

  


Patience loved Dazzy, and Chara, and all her monster friends. She loved dressing up like them and pretending she was a monster too. She never asked for anything, content with waiting until Asriel gave her something she wanted. She was given a room of her own that she decorated in her own way. She got plushes to hold and ribbons to put in her hair. She couldn’t bear to ask for another toy knife, though. That was unreasonable and she did not need one.

  


Patience was happy, and yet she still waited for her parents to come one day. She knew they would, and she wanted to see the sun again, but she waited patiently for them to come back, because they definitely would eventually, no matter how far in the future eventually was.

  


When Patience turned 9, it had been almost two years since she fell. Asriel was happy to have a child again, and he wanted to celebrate her birthday, even if she never asked for a party. She never even asked for a gift, and barely mentioned it. But when she woke up that morning, he was waiting for her with a big pile of pancakes, with light blue balloons. Cyan was her favorite color. She freaked out, squealing with delight and hugging Dazzy as hard as she could.

  


“Thank you, thank you Dazzy! I love you!”

  


She had a wonderful year, two, three years, after that.

  


Yet still, Patience waited.

  


When she was 12 years old, Patience witnessed her first monster dusting. Her friend’s grandfather fell down before her eyes. She did not understand, she’d never been taught that monsters turned to dust when they died. One second, Patience and her friend had been eating lunch with the old monster, and the next he was dust. She was shocked, but she did not speak. She did not ask questions. She simply tried to understand and comfort her friend as much as possible, but when she came home, she asked Dazzy what it meant for a monster to turn into dust.

  


When she became very quiet in the weeks following, Asriel realized that Patience had thought of monsters as immortal beings, even as she and Chara aged at the same rate. She confided in Asriel that she was worried about his death. He explained to her that he would never age unless he had his own child. Patience and Chara would both die before he did, and this haunting reality troubled her even more.

  


Eventually, Patience compartmentalized that and moved on with her life, and her teenage years, though filled with emotional bumps, were generally happy.

  


Yet still, Patience waited.

 

 

When Patience was 17, she finally realized that her parents would never come for her. She was holding onto false hope, because although she loved Dazzy and Chara, she’d never be free, she’d never get to see the sun again or feel it’s warmth. Patience confronted her fear again, that she would die before Dazzy.

  


She approached him. She knew that for monsters to be free, they had to collect 7 human souls.

  


“When I grow old, and I die, I promise to give you my soul. I know that you need 7 human souls to break the Barrier, and I know that I am still very young. But I promise you, I will give you my soul.”

  


When Patience was old had lived many happy years, she died.

  


And she kept her promise.

  


That was one soul, and then Chara gave their soul too when they died.

  


Five more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not super proud with how this turned out but you know what whatever hopefully you liked it.


End file.
